1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for displaying a projected image. More specifically, the present invention relates to a member for displaying a projected image which can be used as a combiner in a head up display system. In addition, the present invention relates to a projected image display system using the member for displaying a projected image described above.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a projected image display system, a video projected by a projector is displayed by a member for displaying a projected image. For example, in a head up display system which is one of projected image display systems, a member for displaying a projected image having a function as a combiner which can simultaneously display a video to be projected and front scenery is used. In a head up display system where wind shield glass is used as such a member for displaying a projected image, a double image due to reflection of projection light on a front surface or a rear surface of glass easily becomes considerable, and thus, various solving methods have been attempted from the related art.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,134A, a method is proposed in which a cross-sectional surface of an intermediate film of wind shield glass which is laminated glass is in the shape of a wedge, a reflection image from a glass plate on the outside of a car is allowed to be coincident with a reflection image from a glass plate on the inside of the car. Various technologies have been known in which a BREWSTER angle is used by allowing p-polarized light to be incident on a glass surface, and reflection light from a front surface of a member for displaying a projected image becomes close to zero, and thus, a double image is solved (for example, JP2006-512622A).